It is general practice to apply a label to a surface of an item to provide decoration, and/or to display information about the product being sold, such as the content of the item, a trade name or logo. The label comprises at least a face layer. Usually the label comprises also an adhesive layer and a release liner. The face layer and release liner are typically laminated together having an adhesive layer in between, which laminated structure is referred to as a label laminate. The release liner is used to protect the adhesive layer but also to allow easier handling of the label to up to the point where the label face layer is dispensed and adhered to a surface of an item.